Unreachable
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Kaname loves another person, and it's not Yuuki nor Ruka. Kain is curious and he wants to know. Kain/Kaname, mentioned Kain/Ruka. Shonen-ai warning. Oneshot.


* It's been a long time since I've read a VK fiction. I'm sorry if my storyline is similar to any others in VK.

**Unreachable **

"Why, Kaname-sama?" Ruka's voice was almost pleading. "Why can't you just accept my blood just like how you did the last time?" Kaname merely stood there, allowing Ruka's fist hitting on his muscular chest again and again. She broke down, her sobs oblivious in the cold empty room of Kaname's. "It's Yuuki, isn't it?"

"It's not what you think, Ruka. I'm in an even harder position than you are. You don't understand."

Silence engulfed the both of them. Slowly her grip on Kaname's blouse loosen, her hands dropping to her sides. "Sorry for occupying your time." With that she turned and ran out of his room. From his unclosed door, he saw a glimpse of one of his members.

"Kain." He ordered. "Come into my room."

Without hesitation the man entered. "Yes, Kaname-sama. You were looking for me?"

"You were very daring to eavesdrop, Kain."

The man hesitated to answer this time. "I was-, I was just worried about Ruka."

Kaname turned his back towards Kain, "You sure do love her, don't you?" His voice was almost inaudible. Those words were then followed by a forced chuckle.

"My love will never be returned, Kaname-sama." Kain braced himself to continue, "Just like hers."

Kaname knew Kain directed those words to him, all and all blaming him for placing his love on other people. On Yuuki? People just kept mistaking his feelings for his sister. It's true he loved her, but somehow during the loneliness that remained in his heart while waiting for Yuuki's memory to be retrieved he felt he shared those same feelings for Yuuki with _another_ person.

"I have another person in mind, Kain."

Kain forced another smile. "You sure do love her."

"It's not Yuuki."

There was a moment of silence between them. Not Yuuki? Did he hear it correctly or were his organ receptors playing some stupid tricks on him?

He chose his words carefully, "Kaname-sama, _excuse me_?"

"It's not Yuuki," the pureblood repeated. Slowly he walked across his room to close his door. He turned and caught Kain's bewildered expression. And he knew exactly what his friend was having in mind.

"No, no. It's not Hanabusa." Kain's shoulders slumped, showing a certain sign of relief but his face expression did not change much.

"Kaname-sama, forgive me for saying this but," he looked straight into his leader's eyes, "I need to know who that person is."

"Knowing it will ruin a lot of things, my pawn," he proceeded to move nearer towards Kain, "I would rather keep it as a secret that's not to be told." His icy stare pierced Kain's, causing the other man to momentarily avoid his gaze.

"However," the soft voice of Kaname echoed in his room, "I can give you some clue, at least, to turn this boring game into an interesting turn of events." He proceeded nearer towards Kain, "But I wonder, if your loyalty towards me will still remain?"

"There's no doubt, my loyalty lies where they are now, and nothing will change that."

Kaname was near enough to lock his fingers onto Kain's short and soft strands of hair, "Then I'll assume you'll understand who the person is and no explanation shall be needed after this." With a smooth swift, the brunette ushered Kain's head towards his and locked their lips together. His soft lips felt the slight tense of the other party, and this encouraged the pureblood to move sensuously against Kain's full lips, pulling his head even lower to his, deepening the kiss.

Kain's lips refused to move, from shock or unwilling, Kaname cared less right now. He whispered against Kain's lips, "Just close your eyes, and imagine I'm the one you've been in love with. Take me as Ruka." Those lustful lips resumed assaulting the taller man's pink and swollen mouth, refusing to back away. He is a pureblood vampire after all, a vampire full of dignity and power, a royalty, a man whom gets whatever he wants. And this includes the man before his eyes.

Kain did not last long; he did as instructed. That soft lip moving against his own belongs to--- it belongs to Ruka. It's Ruka that's kissing him, tightly grabbing his hair in her slim fingers, her other hand casually caressed his cheek, her body pressed against his.

And this turned him on.

So he allowed his hands to roam around the smaller body, letting his instinct to take control. He snaked an arm around the body, bringing Kaname closer and rubbed their bodies in a slow sensual stroke. The other hand reached lower and groped Kaname's ass. He felt a gasp escape and pushed his tongue in instantly; exploring what he thought was Ruka's hot and warm cavern, while Kaname was stroking his tongue oh so gently, inviting it for a game of dominance.

"K-Kain…"

How sweet his own name sounded…

"A-Ahh…"

How deep and sexy can the moans be, escaping from Kaname's lips. Kain's lips reluctantly left Kaname's and worked on his neck instead, his fangs ready to sink into the soft flesh beneath him, before his consciousness returned. _This is Kaname-sama, it's NOT Ruka, not the girl you've been loving all this while. Wake up, Akatsuki Kain, wake up! Too beautiful a dream this is…_

"Why did you stop?"

It was then Kain was fully conscious and aware of his surroundings again. His hands left Kaname's body in an instant. "K-Kaname-sama, please forgive my rudeness." Immediately he felt the emptiness and coldness that surrounds him, "I'm terribly sorry."

Kaname forced a smile, "Do I really look that delicious that you're so indulged in me just a second ago? Or was I merely a replacement for your beloved Ruka?" There was a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Kaname-sama," Kain tried avoiding his gaze as much as possible, "I'm sorry I---," then realization struck him again. "Kaname-sama, the other person you're having in mind---"

"Pleasure," Kaname's reply was toneless. "For the sake of pleasure, Kain. You should have known better, I was using you for the sake of pleasuring myself. But nevertheless, I see you're enjoying yourself as well," He gave Kain a lop-sided smile, "having a fun time with 'Ruka'."

The taller man tensed upon those words. _So I was merely a substitute, but he said he'd give a clue of who the person is and he kissed me; I just don't get it. I-_

"Kain." Kaname broke the silence, "It's time for you to leave now, I believe." Kain saw the smile on Kaname's face, "And thanks for the kiss."

"Yes." That said and he turned to leave the room. The moment his fingers touched the doorknob, and paused and turned slightly just enough to observe Kaname's expression before voicing, "I know I am not the one to tell you this, Kaname-sama, but I hope you'll not hurt Ruka anymore, or at least not to add more scars and wounds in her heart."

Kaname stared till the figure disappeared behind his door. He moved towards his table staring at the little chess pieces left on the board, the fake and forced smile leaving his features.

"_I hope you'll not hurt Ruka anymore, or at least not to add more scars and wounds in her heart."_

He felt a single drop of tear on his cheek, betraying his feelings. He felt humiliated, stupid, very very stupid. But he wasn't planning on letting his deepest secret known to anyone. He knew it from the very day he had this inappropriate feeling lingering within him, that his love would never be returned. He clenched his fists hard. It's not like he had expected him to return his feelings anyway. But still, it hurts. It hurts to love someone that does not have a single drop of love for you. It took him a very long time to admit his feelings, and he refuses to regret over his choice.

He is deeply in _love_ with Akatsuki Kain.

_Both Ruka and your love will never be returned, and neither would mine._

_

* * *

_

The End

A/N: sorry for my poor grammar. ): poor storyline. And the character are kind of OOC. Sorry. What do you think about this pairing..? Weird..?

Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
